Sleeping Sound of Snow
by miss. swift
Summary: Um acidente.Um imprevisto.Será que alguém fechado para o mundo, poderia ouvir um coração?SasuxNaru contém yaoi, não gosta, não leia
1. Chapter 1

_-Vida ou morte, escolha a que prefirir-Dizia um Uchiha vestido com um grosso sobre-tudo por causa do forte frio que fazia._

Estavam em uma floresta, onde haviam conseguido encurralar um ninja que segurava fortemente um garotinho a sua frente, e não aparentava possuir nem uma arma.

_O time 7 havia sido mandado em uma missão de resgate, um pequeno garotinho, filho de um importante comerciante local, havia sido seqüestrado e o seqüestrador queria uma boa quantia em dinheiro em troca da liberdade do pequeno, mas no final das contas acabou encurralado por dois dos ninjas, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto._

O instrutor e mais a última integrante do time haviam ficado para se livrarem dos guardas enquanto os dois negociavam o resgate.

-Se você nos devolver a criança rapidamente pouparemos a sua vida...

Sasuke carregava uma katana ameaçadoramente apontada para o seqüestrador e este por sua vez decidiu se entregar:

-Eu-eu dou a criança de volta...só poupem a minha vida por favor...-Dizendo isso soltou a criança que saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

O shinobi de cabelos loiros estendeu a sua para pegar a criança quando viu uma coisa que havia sido jogada das mãos do seqüestrador, jogou seu corpo para proteger o garotinho.

**Bum**

Uma massa de fumaça cobriu o local, enquanto o seqüestrador tentava fugir no meio da confusão.

-Pega isso seu bastardo-Se levantou rindo.

Por um instante ele achou que havia conseguido matar os shinobis, porém no instante seguinte o Uchiha saiu no meio da fumaça, e começou a golpea-lo com sua katana.

Os olhos vermelhos do Uchiha mostravam um ódio, enquanto o sangue do outro salpicava o seu rosto.

-Ele já está morto Sasuke-kun...-O instrutor Kakashi apareceu e segurou a sua mão que não parava de golpear o cadáver.

O moreno olhou a sua volta a procura do dobe e viu que Sakura já estava ao lado do companheiro que estava inconsciente jogado ao chão em cima da criança que não parava de chorar assustada.

-Naruto! Agüente firme- A garota de cabelos rosa dizia enquanto tentava curar o loiro com os poucos conhecimentos que havia adquirido com a Hokage.

O sangue que descia do rosto de Naruto se misturava a neve, o Uchiha não conseguiu conter um gemido de dor.

-Se eu tivesse sido um segundo mais rápido...-Comprimia os punhos em uma tentativa inútil de conter a sua raiva.

**Sasuke POV's on:**

Pouco tempo depois de o jounin dizer suas sábias palavras e ter afagado os cabelos do moreno, chegou perto do ouvido do mesmo com um olhar maroto e disse:

-Ainda que Iruka-sensei vai sair para negócios, é a sua chance, lute!

A cara confusa de Sasuke logo foi substituída por uma raivosa.

-A seu jounin de merd...

Mas quando foi soca-lo, Kakashi já estava muito longe fazendo círculos de coração no ar.

O Uchiha passou a mão pelo rosto desanimado.

"Se pelo menos ele entendesse o sentimento das pessoas..."

E se voltou para Naruto que estava sentado na sala de espera com um olhar vago, daqueles que Sasuke conseguia captar quando ninguém estava por perto.

O moreno se aproximou do menor, colocando o casaco do outro por cima de seus ombros.

Era inverno e a neve caía lá fora, o moreno não poderia deixar o outro passar frio só com sua ridícula jaqueta laranja.

Logo que chegou a expressão do loiro mundo para um sorriso ingênuo.

-Ah...Obrigado.

"O cheiro de sangue do Naruto ainda está no casaco..."

Seu olhar mudou para um pouco de pena que logo disfarçou antes que o loiro percebesse...ou ele pensava assim.

"Como alguém pode odiar um ser tão doce como ele?"

**Sasuke POV's off**

**--- **

**Naruto POV's**

"Sasuke estava me dando um olhar de pena"...

Eu estou acostumado com esse tipo de olhar voltado para mim...

Porque...

Desde muito tempo, eu venho estado em silêncio suportando isso.

Isso não é porque eu fiquei surdo...que eu tenha aumentado minha agonia.

Mas colocando assim, meu peito machuca...

Talvez o Sasuke me odeie.

Ele nunca disse nada, como sempre.

Mas eu acho que ele sabe...

A cada pensamento eu sempre, sempre quis manter isso longe dele...

Porque eu sou um "monstro..."

**Naruto POV's off**

**--- **

O relógio já tocava a mais de trinta minutos e naruto continuava a dormir tranquilamente em seu apartamento.

Era o primeiro dia que havia saído do hospital e nem se quer deu conta na hora de colocar o alarme no despertador que ele não iria ouvir.

Sasuke se aproximou e tampou as narinas do menor com as mãos, nem quase um minuto depois o outro acordou assustado sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Puta merda!O que é que você está fazendo?!?

Ele sentiu um arrepio e olhou a janela aberta.

-Está frio-O loiro já ostentava um grande veia saltada devido a sua raiva-Você veio sem permissão...e ainda pela janela!

O moreno olhou-o despreocupadamente.

-Vim te pegar dobe.

"Se você continuar surdo, desligue o seu despertador, se não vai acordar a vizinhança inteira"-Dizia um papel trazido pelo Uchiha.

-Ah, desculpe-O loiro coçava a nuca se espreguiçando.

O moreno andou um pouco pelo apartamento e reparou em uma quantidade imensa de copinhos de ramen vazios espalhados em cima de uma mesa.

Ele simplesmente odiava ramen, e puxou o menor pelo colarinho mostrando lhe um novo papel:

"Comida.O que você quer para comer?"

-O de sempre, vou comer um copo de ramen.

O loiro desejou não ter falado isso pela expressão totalmente psicopata que o moreno se mandou.

-Não você não vai.

O moreno sorriu.

-Sasuke, eu ouvi que você fez café-da-manhã.

O time 7 havia se encontrado para treinar e o sensei estava encostado em uma arvore juntamente com o Uchiha que observava Sakura treinar Naruto com a leitura labial.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

O jounin assobio.

-Muito bem, já está progredindo!

-Mas...acho que.

Pegou o moreno pelas bochechas e forçou lhe um sorriso.

-Mas se você deixar isso estampado na sua testa o único que você procura vai sentir pena de você.

O moreno tentava de desvencilhar do instrutor em uma cena patética.

-Sai de mim seu jounin de merda!

Os outros dois antes sentados observavam a cena, Naruto rindo e apontando para a semi-briga e uma Sakura preocupada com o seu Sasuke-kun.

O moreno conseguiu se soltar depois de um tempo, mas o jounin já o olhava com uma cara séria e disse antes de desaparecer:

-Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que ele é mais sensível que as outras pessoas, não precisa se preocupar em mostrar nada.

O moreno olhou mais uma vez confuso...

"Sinceramente...ás vezes não entendo esse cara"

O loiro andava pelas frias ruas de Konoha a caminho de casa.

-Frio.

Ele olhava as pessoas na rua notando o quanto estavam preocupadas com seus próprios problemas e nem notavam os olhos ao seu redor.

Estava passando por uma rua movimentada quando dois cara esbarram com ele fazendo-o cair.

-O merda...

O loiro só se deu conta um segundo depois que haviam lhe roubado sua carteira, e já foi virando rapidamente para pegar os ladrões quando se deu de cara com o Uchiha que segurava a sua carteira.

-Sasuke?

-Não vá jogando as coisas por ai.

O loiro conseguiu entender o que o moreno havia dito, e o olhou me embaraçado.

-Ah...obrigado.

Enquanto isso a dupla de ladrões observava de longe o casal, enquanto um deles acariciava a sua mão de onde o Uchiha havia recuperado a carteira do menor.

"Aquele pivete"

-Nem pense, é um Uchiha-Disse o outro puxando lhe pela camisa.

O moreno mandou só mais um olhar se certificando que eles haviam ido embora e depois se voltou para o menor pegando lhe a sua mão e começando a escrever com o dedo.

"Isso é apenas por um tempo, só depende se você."

Os dois voltaram caminhando para o apartamento do loiro carregando algumas sacolas, pois Sasuke insistia que o loiro precisava se alimentar direito.

Os dois caminhavam por uma rua deserta lado a lado.

-Hum...Sabe Sasuke...Eu não sei como agradecer o café que você me fez hoje-Ele olhava encabulado para o chão-Eu fiquei realmente feliz por você ter feito isso...Foi a primeira vez que alguém vez isso por mim...

O moreno o encarou e ficou observando a dificuldade do menor de se expressar.

-Como eu poderia dizer isso...Obrigado...

O moreno parou e ofereceu lhe a mão.

-Hum...o que?

O Uchiha pegou na mão do menor e começou a escrever a palma aberta.

"O que você gostaria de comer amanhã?"

O pequeno olhou surpreso, mas depois sua expressão mudou completamente, mostrando um sorriso muito sincero.

-Qualquer coisa esta bem.

**Naruto POV's on:**

"Nessa hora meu coração subiu e desceu".

Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Sasuke dando um sorriso verdadeiro.

Foi a primeira vez que nós andamos de mãos dadas.

Eu vejo quase que como uma mentira que eu esteja surdo...

Porque eu posso ouvir o coração do Sasuke...

E vejo que nunca estivemos tão próximos...

**Naruto POV's off.**

_continua..._

Demora, eu sei, mas estou me preparando para um vestibular muito difícil então vai demorar um "pouco" mesmo.

Naruto não me pertence.

Essa fanfics é baseada em uma doujinshi do autor Ichihara Tetsuno.

Obrigada pela atenção.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto POV'S on:**

Eu conseguia ouvir o coração do Sasuke bater perto das minhas costas...e como elas eram quentinhas...

_Sasuke andou até a porta do apartamento de Naruto, os dois continuavam de mãos dadas, o moreno voltou a pegar a mão do menor e escreveu:_

_"Já está tarde, ficarei aqui hoje assim vou poder fazer a sua comida."_

Agora que estamos assim tão próximos, eu não sei o que sentir.

Eu não sei como esse sentimento é chamado...

Mas o Sasuke definitivamente é especial para mim.

Eu venho observando o Sasuke a muito tempo, é muito bom que ele se preocupe comigo assim, sentir que eu sou necessário...

**Mas lá está, não importa o que aconteça.**

Se ele realmente soubesse o que eu sou...

Com certeza ele me rejeitaria...

**Porque eu estou acostumado a ser odiado.**

**Porque eu estou acostumado a ser mal tratado.**

Coloquei a mão nos meus ouvidos...Não eu não quero escutar isso.

A voz na minha cabeça se misturava com as batidas do coração de Sasuke me deixando confuso e atordoado.

_Como se uma rosa gritasse de dentro do meu corpo._

**Naruto POV's off**

**---- **

O médico voltou-se para o jounin e o Uchiha com um olhar confuso.

-Seus ouvidos simplesmente não recuperaram...

Naruto estava sentado em um banco observando a cena, tinha acabado de sair de uma sala de exames, não estava com uma cara muito boa, parecia não ter dormido bem a noite.

-Se necessário precisaremos hospitalizá-lo.

O jounin olhou apreensivo para o aluno.

-Poderia isso ter a ver com a saúde mental dele?

-Não deixa de ser uma possibilidade, mas vamos pedir novos exames primeiro...

O Uchiha olhou o menor preocupado, alguma coisa estava muito errada...

----

**Naruto POV's on:  
**

_Neve..._

Onde eu estou?

Caminhei em um lugar branco, sem poder enxergar nada, com uma fina camada de neve caindo sobre os meus ombros.

_De algum jeito isso me parece um pouco triste...algo como nostalgia..._

"Usuratonkachi"

Eu olhei para trás e vi o Sasuke me chamando.

"Você está atrasado"

-Sasuke!

"É hora do time 7 sair para uma missão"

_Oh...isso é um sonho..._

_Estou sonhando..._

_E o Sasuke está o meu sonho!_

Fiquei realmente feliz de vê-lo andar do meu lado, com aquele jeito despreocupado de sempre.

Resolvi entrar na brincadeira também.

-Esta certo Sasuke!

-Estamos no país da Água certo?

"..."

-Eu espero que todo dê certo...

"..."

-Sasuke...?

_Eu...eu não consigo ouvir a sua voz._

Está certo, eu estou supostamente surdo agora...

Sasuke olhou estranhamente para mim, se aproximou tentando dizer algo que eu não poderia ouvir e subitamente caiu em cima de mim.

Algo espirou no meu rosto e eu tentei limpar...

Era sangue...

Olhei para o Sasuke caído em meu colo...

Ele estava caído, coberto de agulhas e ensangüentado.

_Foi igual da vez quando o sasuke me protegeu do ataque do Haku..._

Não...isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo!

_As lágrimas me escorriam rosto abaixo desesperadoramente_,_ enquanto eu agarrava o cadáver dele..._

_Não, não, não!_

Por favor alguém me ajude!

----

-AHHHHHHHH!

Acordei com lágrimas reais escorrendo no meu rosto.

Eu estava assustado e nem reparei que acordei em uma cama de hospital no primeiro instante.

A única coisa que me importava era o Sasuke do meu sonho que eu acabava de ter.

_Seu corpo ficando frio._

_Um cheiro insuportável de sangue._

_Sua voz, sua respiração, assim como o seu pulso, iam desaparecendo._

_Sasuke estava bem ali, e eu não era capaz de ouvir-lo, só conseguia ouvir o meu próprio coração bater desesperado, pedindo por ajuda._

_Eu era só capaz de correr, porque eu sou fraco._

_Sasuke sempre protegeu o fracote aqui, e isso acabou por roubar-lhe a vida._

_O pagamento por eu sempre estar fugindo era muito cruel._

_Eu quero que isso aconteça de novo?_

_Se eu continuar a fugir dos meus problemas como sempre, da próxima vez eu vou perdê-lo._

_Eu não vou ser capaz de ouvir a voz do Sasuke_ _de verdade._

Abri a janela do hospital e pulei em direção a rua.

Eu precisava vê-lo, agora.

Vou achá-lo e contar sobre mim, quem eu sou de verdade...

E então...

Vou parar de fugir da frente dele, mesmo que ele me odeie por isso.

Mesmo que ele nunca mais volte a falar comigo.

Mesmo que ele me despreze para sempre.

Eu preciso mostrar a minha verdade.

Vou por um ponto final nessa minha covardia.

"Huh...Porque eu estou chorando...?"

Tropecei em um galho de uma arvore e fiquei ali, caído na neve, tentando conter o meu choro.

Olhei para os lados e vi Sasuke me encarando assustado.

-Naruto...?

Limpei logo as minhas lágrimas e me levantei indo em sua direção.

-Sa-sasuke...

Tomei um pouco do fôlego e comecei antes que eu desistisse como sempre.

-Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar agora...

O Uchiha me olhava confuso, não fazendo a menor idéia do que eu estava falando.

-Quando você ouvir isso, talvez você nunca mais queria olhar na minha cara...

Ele foi se aproximando de mim, continuando a não entender nada.

-A verdade sobre o meu corpo é que...

Mas eu nunca fui capaz de terminar essa frase.

Ele me abraçou forte, me impedindo de continuar.

Eu não sabia o que sentir, estava surpreso, confuso e ao mesmo tempo feliz por ele estar ali ao meu lado.

-Você não tem que me dizer nada...

-Não que essa suas cicatrizes fossem inúteis...mas não posso perdoar isso por te causar tanto sofrimento.

-Eu venho te observando a um longo tempo, e eu prometi que ficaria forte e te protegeria pelo resto da minha vida...

-Eu nunca vou deixar você ir porque...

-Eu amo você...

-Eu...eu não posso te ouvir-Disse depois de um tempo.

-Eu sei...

Eu não pude mais segurar as lágrimas e o agarrei com força.

_Mas na força dos seus braços eu pude sentir, sua respiração e seu pulso._

_Eu entendi que tipo de sentimento o Sasuke tinha._

_E consegui entender os meus também._

_Eu não pude parar as lágrimas._

_Eu chorei muito, muito._

_E o Sasuke me segurou perto dele o tempo todo._

_E quando as lágrimas pararam e pude perceber..._

_Eu estava ouvindo novamente._

_---- _

**Naruto POV's off**

-Sim...eles estão aqui...okay mando mais informações mais tarde.

O jounin estava encostado em uma arvore com uma cara de poucos amigos, vendo os dois alunos caminharem juntos em sua direção.

-Então os dois saíram juntos e agora retornaram do seu encontro noturno-Ele dizia com sarcasmo na voz.

-Enquanto isso todos os médicos do hospital procuravam o Naruto fazendo todo mundo acordar.

-E verdade que o ouviram gritando antes de desaparecer...-Ele olhava cruelmente para o Uchiha.

-Eu julgaria isso como seqüestro, não acha?

Realmente o jounin sabia como assustar os seus alunos, porque até o próprio Uchiha olhava apreensivo.

-Me-me desculpe.

----

_**"Naruto**_

_**Parabéns por se recuperar**_

_**Sakura"**_

**----**_**  
**_

"Eu não disse uma só palavra para ele."

"E também não pude ouvir uma só palavra do que ele me disse."

O loiro riu enquanto lia o bilhete que a sua companheira de time havia lhe mandado quando foi pegar as suas coisas no hospital.

"Mas mesmo assim, estamos conectados."

-Vamos para casa - Chamou o moreno estendendo a mão para o menor.

"Porque..."

-Okay.

"Nós conseguimos algo mais do que palavras."

**fim**

**---- **

Último capitulo! Solta bombinhas coloridas

Espero que tenham gostado desse meu projeto maluco e me perdoem pela demora ou pelos ocasionais erros...'

Esse capitulo é dedicado a Foxy, que achou lindo o titulo quando eu ainda nem tinha betado o capítulo.

Naruto e companhia não me pertencem,

Essa fanfics é baseada em uma doujinshi de Ichihara Tetsuno.

Obrigada a todos pela leitura.

E agora respondendo as reviews o//:

**giza:** Olá filha! a quando tempo!?! Obrigada mais uma vez pelas suas reviews!Sorte pra você também no vestiba oo', espero que dê tudo certo!...no próximo capítulo de "Love.." vou fazer em sua homenagem!Arigato!

**Azmaria-chan:** Obrigada pela review! Espero que a minha tradução tenha ficado boa.Eu tive que fazer algumas modificações no texto que fazer uma fanfics mais maleável...Bom, o último capítulo está aí...espero que tenha agradado!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **Obrigada pela review! o//, quando as suas perguntas: não, ele não ficou mudo...é que como o Naru-chan não consegue ler os lábios direito, ele escreve as coisas pra ficar mais fácil.Arigato -

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Nossa, três Uchiha aqui (eu sou a terceira: mostra Itachi acorrentado), obrigada pela review!o// 

**Obrigado por tudo!**

**swift.**


End file.
